Getting Over the Rain
by PeachisPerf
Summary: Awkward moment when your crush thinks you're an obsessed stalker...


Many wondered why Juvia was in love with Fairy Tail's Gray. Even Juvia herself wondered. Juvia had tried everything to answer that question and it all lead to the same answer,

"Gray-Sama made the rain disappear"

But how could this one reason effect Juvia so bad? She didn't know how or _why_ it was _him_ that made the rain wash away, all that Juvia knew was that Juvia liked it better when the rain was gone. That was until recently.

* * *

Juvia was very much done with him now. Legitimately. She had tried multiple times to get his heart and multiple times she was rejected. How could one even be rejected 7 times? Many people called her persistent but Juvia had finally reached her wits end. Juvia had tried everything from the _sweetest_ compliments to even showing a bit of cleavage, still, nothing was returned.

After ogling at Gray every single damn day for 3 years, Juvia was at least expecting a first date by now, but what had she gotten? Oh that's right, the label of 'obsessed stalker', no one understood how embarrassing that was for her, _no one_. When she had overheard Gray talking to Natsu about how an 'obsessed stalker' had left some of his discarded clothes outside his door he had almost called the cops, Juvia had felt heat rush to her cheeks from embarrassment, making her face urn tomato-red.

During the 3 years Juvia had been in the guild, she had tried to give up on her love of Gray about 9 times, though each time she tried, Gray would simply say "Hello" to her and Juvia would swoon and fall in love all over again. But after what had happened today, Juvia was 100% done. For 3 years all Juvia wanted was to be seen as a little more than a friend, not as a freaking obsessed stalker!

'He thinks I'm an obsessed stalker?' she thought herself. Juvia rushed home that day ripping all the posters of Gray off her wall (crying in the process) and chucked them in the bin. In no way was she going to be labelled the sad title 'obsessed stalker', she would rather chuck all 53 items of clothing of Gray's she had in the bin... as a matter of a fact that was what she was going to do right now. Heading into her closet, Juvia chucked everything out with rage incoherently mumbling cuss words including a certain word that started with the letter 'F'.

"Obsessed stalker…? Juvia will show that runt..." Juvia puffed as she searched her closet for anything that remotely reminded her of Gray.

"Obsesses stalker! Really?!" she huffed, as her arms found their way across her chest. She looked down at the clothes piled in front of her and sighed.

Juvia walked from her room into the kitchen and vigorously chucked the cups with Gray's face into the bin along with his clothes she had collected over the 3 years from whenever he did one of his strip shows for the guild (subconsciously). She had plenty more but had given them back by placing it on his doorstep every week. Juvia had seen it as an act of kindness! Not obsession! She didn't want him to be clothe less... actually... 'No!' she slapped herself in the head as certain thoughts invaded her mind.

She paced up and down in her living room, chucking all cushions she had of him into the already filled bin. All her Gray... merchandise had been placed in the corner inside a large bin that was slightly overflowing with cushions of Gray, plush toys of Gray and clothes of Gray's. The longer she stared at the bin, the more frustrated she had become. 'How could Juvia have invested so much time into something so silly!' she angrily thought to herself. Juvia walked to the bin, picking it up violently and chucking it into the large bin. As Juvia stepped outside, thoughts of her overreacting rushed into her head. 'No!' she immediately thought to herself.

She debated in her head for a while if she should chuck all her effort into the bin or not before finally deciding, she needed to do this as her first step to something called 'recovery'.

Carrying her 'luggage' down the stairs, Juvia thought it over.

'If Juvia doesn't do this, Juvia is weak'

'Yes! This is the right mindset'

'But…'

'No Juvia! No Buts'

'Okay, Juvia can do this!' she smiled to herself.

Her smile quickly altered as she took a last glance at her merchandise.

Juvia threw a quick tantrum to herself before she chucked all her stuff (mostly Gray's, but details aren't important…) into the bin.

"This time, surely this time, Juvia will get over Gray-Sama!" she yelled determinedly before stomping back up to her apartment.

Juvia walked to her room and looked outside her window.

"Ahhh, great."

It had started to rain lightly. Lying on her bed, she slowly fell asleep to the _pitter patter_ of the rain outside as it reflected her emotions at that very moment. She snuggled and wiggled into the warmth of her layers of blanket.

But as all cliché stories go, as soon as one falls _out_ of love with one, the other one suddenly falls _in_ love.

* * *

**Hi Guys,**

**This is a new story and I hope you enjoy it, my other story is a NaLu and I don't want two NaLu stories out at the same time so here is a Gruvia! **

**Please tell me what you think blah blah**

**x**


End file.
